


Elf und einer

by Black_Zora



Category: ASP - Fandom, Krabat (2008), Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Gedicht, Gen, Magic, Poetry, Raben, Ravens, Song - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: Es gibt keinen Zauber, der die Bande bricht ...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Elf und einer

**Author's Note:**

> Aquila_Black und ich haben einige neue Strophen zu ASPs genialem Lied „Elf und einer“ aus seinem ebenso genialen Krabat-Liederzyklus „Zaubererbruder“ gedichtet. Unbedingte Hörempfehlung!

#### Elf und einer

#### 

… 

Elf und einer lernen oder lernen nicht,  
Denn in dieser Schule gibt es keine Pflicht.  
Elf und Einer lernen, was sie lernen woll‘n,  
Doch am Ende lernen alle, was sie soll‘n.

Elf und einer breiten ihre Flügel aus,  
Und als Raben kreisen sie um Hof und Haus.  
Elf und einer steigen auf mit rauem Schrei –  
Auch als Raben sind sie nicht von Ketten frei.

Elf und einer, sagt der Meister, sollt ihr sein,  
Doch als Raben wie als Burschen seid ihr mein.  
Es gibt keinen Zauber, der die Bande bricht,  
Wer den Schwur getan hat, der entkommt mir nicht.

_(zur Melodie des Refrains:) _  
Elf und einer sagen von sich, sie sind Brüder,  
Aber wen das Los trifft, den trifft es allein.  
Denn jedem ist sein Leben wert und teuer,  
Und im Tode will dir keiner Bruder sein …__


End file.
